


Futuro y máquinas de tiempo

by neozet



Series: Pasado y Futuro [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multipairing, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:04:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neozet/pseuds/neozet
Summary: Una emboscada. Algo como eso no debió haberlo sorprendido, estaba acostumbrado a ser cazado por la Armada y sin embargo en esta ocasión todo había ido de mal a peor, debió obedecer a su instinto, tomar sus cosas y desaparecer de aquella ciudad cuanto antes pero estúpidamente decidió tomar el riesgo apegándose a su plan y ahora no había hacia donde correr.Estaba completamente jodido, por un lado tenia al par de generales de Tord y por el otro a sus viejos amigos.Se resigno a su destino, nuevamente había sido capturado por la Armada o al menos eso fue lo que creyó hasta que observo aquel auto que se dirigía hacia él sin aminorar su marcha, el auto giro con brusquedad justo antes de embestirlo y miro la puerta del copiloto abrirse, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no iba a rechazar aquella oferta de salvación.





	1. Acorralado

**Author's Note:**

> La historia de "Líneas" es un complemento de esta, que es la trama principal, son algunas ideas sueltas y las tramas de otros personajes.
> 
> He tenido que reeditar esta historia ya que leyendo los primeros capítulos me di cuenta que eran bastante mediocres y simplones, así que he decidido corregirlos y dejar algo que valga la pena leerse.

Quizás era momento de admitir que comenzaba a volverse más descuidado. Debió haberlo sabido, su instinto le había gritado que todo aquello se sentía como una trampa que debía tomar sus cosas y desaparecer de aquella ciudad cuanto antes pero estúpidamente decidió tomar el riesgo y apegarse a su plan.

Una emboscada. Algo como eso no debió haberle sorprendido, estaba tan acostumbrado a ser cazado por la Armada que salir bien librado de algo como aquello no era más que un juego de niños pero en esta ocasión las cosas fueron distintas, no había contado con que aquel par apareciera. No fue una tarea fácil deshacerse del pequeño pelotón que comandaban, sin embargo eliminar a aquellos soldados de bajo rango sin dañar a aquel par de generales le había costado perder la mayoría de sus recursos en el proceso, no es que realmente le importase lo que sucediera con aquellos dos hombres pero no podía arriesgarse a terminar desatando la furia del Líder Rojo en aquellos momentos en que se encontraba jugándose el todo por el todo.

La única pregunta que ocupaba su mente mientras se encontraba escapando por su vida era solo una: ¿qué le había delatado? Lo desconocía, quizás alguien había logrado encontrar un patrón en sus erráticas apariciones y predicho cuál sería su siguiente objetivo, tal vez alguien lo había reconocido y delatado o simplemente se trató de un caso de mala suerte; bueno, fuera cual fuera la razón no tenía demasiada importancia en esos instantes en que su vida dependía de cuan hábil fuera para lograr perder a aquel par.

Maldijo el toque de queda que se mantenía en aquellos lugares en donde las bases de la Armada Roja se asentaban, fuera de él y aquellos dos hombres las calles se encontraban vacías, no había manera en que pudiese aprovechar alguna multitud para escabullirse, ni puertas o ventanas abierta en las cuales adentrarse para atrincherarse en aquellos edificios y comprar tiempo, si al menos fuera capaz de sacar distancia o hacer que aquella pareja se separara podría usar la oscuridad nocturna para escabullirse entre aquellas laberínticas calles y hacer que le perdieran el rastro.  

Tropezó justo en el momento en que el disparo láser paso rozando su rostro, quizás su suerte no le había abandonado por completo. Se levantó del suelo ignorando la sensación del sofoco producto de la caída y doblo en una esquina antes de que un segundo disparo se efectuara, definitivamente uno de sus perseguidores se había hartado y no tenía que ser un genio para saber quién de los dos había sido, Paul aun le guardaba demasiado rencor por lo que había intentado hacerle a su pareja tiempo atrás.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver lo que le esperaba al frente, un callejón sin salida. La pared de ladrillos rojos que sellaba aquella calle era demasiado alta para siquiera intentar saltarla y no había nada en aquel sucio callejón que pudiera ayudarle a sortear aquel obstáculo.

“Fin del camino”, fue su único pensamiento horrorizado. Se giró con la esperanza de retroceder y salir de aquel sitio antes de que aquel par le diera alcance, si hubiese girado a la izquierda en vez tomar el camino de la derecha hubiese terminado en la calle principal y no en aquel maldito callejón sin salida, pero tuvo que decidir ir por lo seguro en el ultimo momento y no arriesgarse a tomar la calle principal donde seria presa fácil para un francotirador, sí es que alguno hubiese decidido unirse a la persecución. Sus esperanzas de escapar murieron en el instante en que la dupla de soldados apareció impidiéndole el paso.  

Estaba completamente jodido, literalmente estaba entre la espada y la pared o más bien entre el cañón de un arma y la pared, retrocedió con lentitud mirando el par de armas que le apuntaban y bajo las manos en señal de derrota, en más de una ocasión fingir su rendición le había salvado el pellejo y quizás esta podría ser una más de aquellas veces.

Trato de no mostrar una expresión de alegría cuando sintió el objeto cilíndrico en su gabardina, aquella no era una de las latas de cola ilegal que se encontraba ocultado entre sus prendas, quizás aquel objeto podría ser última esperanza y tenía que aprovecharlo.

-¡No tienes a donde ir Gould!

La voz del hombre frente a él llego grave y autoritaria a sus oídos provocando una sonrisa burlesca en su rostro y se mordió la lengua para evitar soltar alguna frase sarcástica. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando escucho el sonido de una segunda arma preparándose para disparar, se giro para observar al otro soldado y sonreírle antes darle un guiño en un gesto de complicidad provocando que el hombre más alto le mirase odio, al parecer aun le guardaba rencor por su ultimo encuentro a solas.

-El Líder Rojo está dispuesto a ofrecerte indulgencia si decides rendirte y venir con nosotros –el hombre más bajo hablo disimulando su rabia con aquel tono formal que empleaba.

-¿Indulgencia? –se mofo ante la oferta del hombre–. Tord ya sabe lo que pienso de su indulgencia así que... no gracias –abrió su gabardina con lentitud mirando a ambos hombres apuntarle dispuesto a disparar ante el más mínimo movimiento sospechoso y soltó un bufido burlesco, sus movimientos eran tranquilos y confiados, lo opuesto a como realmente se sentía en esos momentos, había demasiadas cosas que podrían fallar en su plan, un error y terminaría deseando que lo mataran en aquel callejón si fallaba–. Solo quiero una última lata de cola –dijo con tranquilidad extrayendo la lata roja de su sudadera–, de todas formas me quede sin armas, así que si van a matarme deberían aprovechar el momento –sentencio con indiferencia encogiéndose de hombros, notando que de alguna manera sus palabras había hecho que ambos soldados bajaran su guardia un poco.

“Bien Edd, solo tienes una oportunidad no la arruines” –se dijo así mismo.

En el momento en que quitara la anilla de la lata solo tendria un par de segundos para reaccionar.

La lata se abrió como lo haría una cola normalmente pero pronto sintió la lámina calentarse. Cerro los ojos evitando la cegadora luz de la bomba lumínica y corrió hacia los hombres que le cerraban el paso, ambos habían quedado cegados y aturdidos por la luz por lo solo lograron realizar un par de disparos fallidos que logro esquivar con facilidad, había comprado suficiente tiempo con aquella treta como para lograr escapar.

Corría tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían por la solitaria calle principal, sin ningún obstáculo que sortear era mucho más fácil poner distancia entre él y sus perseguidores que lograba escuchar cada vez más cerca, si lograba llegar a las orillas de la ciudad donde los edificios en ruinar apenas se mantenían en pie podía considerarse a salvo.   

El golpe en uno de sus hombros fue suficiente para hacerle perder el equilibrio y caer de bruces contra el pavimento, sus reflejos le obligo a tratar de amortiguar la caída con sus manos sintiendo la horrible punzada en su hombro y dándose cuenta de que fue lo que le había derribado, las palmas de sus manos se rasparon contra el pavimento un dolor sórdido le invadió sin embargo había sufrido peores cosas en el pasado, aquello no era más que un rasguño en comparación, se levantó sofocado y adolorido del suelo dispuesto a volver a adentrarse en los callejones.

-¡Edd!

¡Oh! El reconocería aquella voz en cualquier parte, se giro solo para descubrir el punto rojo sobre su pecho y a Tom apuntándole desde lo alto de un edificio cercano, si Tom disparaba seguramente no lo mataría pero definidamente no podría huir más.

-¡Tiempo sin verte Tom! –grito lo suficientemente alto para que su viejo amigo fuese capaz de escucharlo desde su posición en la que permanecía a salvo de cualquier ataque–. ¡¿Por qué no bajas para que hablemos como en los viejos tiempos?!

Aquello no podría ser peor, él ya tenía suficiente lidiando con Paul y Patryk como para que Tom decidiera unirse a la fiesta. Había estado evitando a Tom y Matt tanto como había podido desde su último y desafortunado encuentro en donde comprobó que las palabras de Tord le había dicho alguna vez eran ciertas, Tom no era más que un traidor, aunque Tord era buen mentiroso y sus palabras podían solo ser uno más de sus engaños.

-¡Ríndete de una vez Edd! ¡No tienes a donde correr!

“Esto está mal, muy, muy mal –sus pensamientos eran un desastre en aquellos momento, prefería morir que ser capturado nuevamente por la Armada, debía escapar sin importar el costo sin embargo tenia horrible presentimiento de que olvidaba algo–. ¡Matt!, ¿dónde está Matt?"

Se había olvidado de Matt, si Tom se encontraba ahí el pelirrojo debía estar cerca, ninguno de los dos se separaban por demasiado tiempo, miro a su alrededor con pánico, estaba completamente jodido, por un lado tenia al par de generales de Tord, por el otro a sus viejos amigo.

-¡Paul! –el grito de Patryk fue lo suficientemente alto como para lograr captar su atención y distraerle momentáneamente, aquel el vehículo habría embestido a Paul de no ser porque su pareja logro apartarlo del camino justo antes de que fuera embestido. El auto no aminoro su marcha, las luces de sus faros lo segaron y comprendió lo que seguramente un siervo debería sentir antes de ser atropellado. 

Las ruedas del vehículo quemaron el pavimento dejando marcas negras sobre el pavimento y una estela de humo; el auto giró con brusquedad a tan poca distancia del sito en que se encontraba que por unos momentos creyó que seria atropellado. La puerta del copiloto se abrió y solo atino a mirar con confusión el interior del vehículo y el asiento vacío, no entendía lo que estaba pasando pero no iba a rechazar aquella oferta de salvación, no lo pensó dos veces y corrió al interior del auto logrando cerrar la puerta segundos antes de que el retrovisor fuera destrozado por un disparo; se giró para mirar a atrás solo para encontrar a Matt apareciendo de una de los tantos callejones que rodeaban aquella calle.

El auto arranco antes de que cualquiera de los hombres que lo perseguían realizaran algún otro disparo contra el vehículo.

-Sin sangre en los asientos perdedor –el reproche del conductor le hizo girarse a mirar a su salvador.

-¿Eduardo?

El tono incrédulo y aliviado en su voz provoco que el español sonriera de medio lado sin apartar la mirada del camino y pisando el acelerador.

Fuera del vehículo las luces y los edificios no eran más que un simple borrón, ellos realmente debían estarse moviendo rápido para lograr tal efecto pero por el momento no importaba que tan rápido fueran, mientras se alejaran de aquella ciudad no se quejaría.

Dio un suspiro de alivio y se relajó en el asiento.

Estaba a salvo por el momento.


	2. Latas

Sus ojos se abrieron con pesadez, no estaba seguro del momento en que se había quedado dormido pero debieron haber pasado bastantes horas, la noche comenzaba a ceder dando paso a un cielo despejado bañado de los rosas y dorados del amanecer, dio una mirada discreta al hombre a su lado que parecía no haberse percatado de que había despertado finalmente. Ninguno de los dos había intercambiado palabra alguna desde que habían salido de la ciudad y llegado a la carretera en la que ahora se encontraban; Eduardo lucia agotado y manejaba con lentitud por aquel solitario camino, las bolsas bajo sus ojos delataban su cansancio y su cabello se encontraba alborotado, era gracioso, esa era la primera ocasión en que veía al otro tan desarreglado.  

Miro a su alrededor buscando reconocer el sitio en el que se encontraban en aquellos momentos, un cartel al costado del camino con el símbolo de la Armada Roja y un “17” trazado en letras rojas le permitió conocer su ubicación actual, realmente estaban bastante lejos de aquella ciudad de la que escaparon apenas una horas atrás, si continuaban siguiendo aquella ruta posiblemente podrían llegar al último de los refugios que había utilizado.

Bostezo e intento estirarse en su asiento antes de encogerse por la punzada en su hombro izquierdo, su brazo también se sentía ligeramente entumecido pero decidió ignorar la herida por el momento, francamente el agujero en su hombro era la última de sus preocupaciones, después de todo la herida había quedado cauterizada por el láser, una de las muchas y desagradables ventajas de las armas láser, aunque a decir verdad eran buenas ventajas, en especial si te disparaban con ellas: las heridas quedaban cauterizadas, el sangrado era mínimo y lo mejor de todo, no había una bala que extraer.

-Finalmente despiertas –el seco saludo fue un poco más amable de lo que había esperado, especialmente viniendo del español.

-Buenos días para ti también –contesto con un ligero toque de burla en su voz.

El suspiro molesto del español provoco una sonrisa en el británico que decidió que quizás era momento de examinar mejor sus heridas. ¡Oh! Edd sonrió con nerviosos recordando aquella frase que Eduardo le había dicho: “sin sangre en los asientos”. Bueno, el asiento se encontraba manchado junto con su ropa, una mancha oscura de sangre que se había secado hace horas.

-Lo siento –no es que realmente le importase haber manchado el preciado asiento del auto pero lo último que quería era que Eduardo pateara su trasero fuera del auto y lo dejara en aquella carretera expuesta. No deseaba tentar su suerte con el carácter sabía que el otro poseía.

-¿Porqué?

-Manchar el asiento, lamento eso.

-Jodido idiota –gruño Eduardo mirando de reojo al británico, francamente no se había molestado en pensar si el otro se encontraba herido, Edd no se había quejado en lo más mínimo y asumió que si era capaz de quedarse dormido no había nada de que preocuparse–. ¿Qué tan grave es?

Edd observo al otro con un gesto inquisitivo y pensó por unos momentos en su respuesta, un simple disparo no era nada grave, se recuperaría completamente en un par de días.

-Solo algunos raspones y moretones –respondió omitiendo el disparo sobre su hombro. 

Algo en el sonido que emitió el moreno le indico que su respuesta no era algo que le convenciera pero aun así el otro no dijo nada al respecto.

-Hay un desvió a la derecha a unas tres millas, si lo tomas hay una arboleda cercana donde podrías tomar un descanso –sugirió sin recibir una respuesta de su compañero.

El auto simplemente acelero por el camino y Edd suspiro preguntándose si el hispano siquiera había considerado la sugerencia. Las palmas de sus manos ardían y decidió examinarla para saber qué tan malas eran sus heridas, hizo una mueca de desagrado ante lo que veía, había sangre seca que se mezclada con suciedad en sus heridas, una sensación apremiante por deshacerse de aquella suciedad le invadió, necesitaba limpiarse a como diese lugar, no importaba cómo siempre y cuando pudiese limpiarse, comenzó a tallar las palmas de sus manos de manera desesperada contra la tela de su pantalón manchando su ropa y abriendo sus heridas.   

-¿Qué crees que haces?

-Limpio –respondió de manera tajante, sin parar sus acciones, la necesidad de permanecer limpio era una manía que había adquirido en los últimos años, una mala manía que detestaba pero que le era imposible de evitar.

-¡Basta! –Eduardo ordeno mientras detenía el auto y tomaba la muñeca de Edd obligándolo a cesar en su tarea–. Solo lo estas empeorando idiota, si tanto quieres limpiarte podrías esperar a que lleguemos al estúpido lugar que mencionaste.

Edd miro a su alrededor, Eduardo realmente había tomado el desvió que le había sugerido y él ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello.

Ambos se miraron fijamente y el británico sacudió su brazo en un intento por liberarse de agarre pero el moreno no cedió y continúo sosteniendo su muñeca.

-¿Dónde?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, miro a su alrededor buscando reconocer el sito, ellos se encontraban realmente cerca.

-Pasa la curva y ve a la izquierda –miro el rostro de duda de su vecino antes de finalmente decidiera soltarlo.

-Deja de hacer idioteces, perdedor.

Quiso reír, realmente habían pasado años desde que había escuchado aquel insulto pero nunca con aquel tonó, aquel sobrenombre no tenía ninguna intensión de insultar como lo había hecho en el pasado, simplemente sonaba como algo repetido por costumbre.

-Al menos podrías esperar un poco si tanto te preocupa limpiarte –sentencio Eduardo antes de volver a colocar sus manos sobre el volante.

El auto arranco nuevamente y se desvió en la dirección en que el británico había señalado.

El sendero de tierra era accidentado por la falta de uso y los arboles eran lo suficientemente espesos como para ocultar el auto de las miradas indiscretas aunque claro, el color oscuro del auto también ayudaba. El camino terminaba en un pequeño claro lo suficientemente amplio como para girar el vehículo y salir del lugar, la luz del día apenas lograba filtrarse por entre los arboles pero aun así la luz era más que suficiente para iluminar el lugar.

El hispano examino el lugar antes de finalmente decidirse a apagar el motor del vehículo y girarse sobre su asiento para estirarse hacia el asiento trasero y levantarlo dejando al descubierto aquel compartimiento en que mantenía oculto el armamento que llevaban consigo. Edd miro por encima del hombro del otro y no pudo evitar soltar un silbido de admiración.

-Realmente estas preparando ¿no?

Eduardo sonrió de medio lado antes de finalmente lograr alcanzar la caja blanca que buscaba–. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Desarmado –admitió encogiéndose de hombros– y perdí mi última lata de cola mientras escapaba.

Los ojos de Eduardo se iluminaron ante la mención de la cola y Edd le miro relamerse los labios, saboreara el líquido que seguramente se encontraría tan marcado en su memoria como se encontraba en la suya.

-No es lo que crees –se apuró en decir mirando como el mundo del otro se derrumbó en ese instante–. Era una lata vacía, bueno, casi, hace un par de años encontré un montón de latas y pensé que era una lástima simplemente tirarlas. ¿Sabes? Las latas vacías son bastante buenas como bombas aunque la única desventaja es que son bastante sensibles.

-¿Qué? –Eduardo se llevó una mano al rostro en un gesto exasperado–. Debí imaginar que solo a ti se te ocurrirá una idea tan estúpida.

-Sí, buen, yo también pensé que era una idea bastante estúpida al principio pero resulto ser una idea estúpida bastante útil –dijo Edd soltando una pequeña risa por la reacción del otro.

-Realmente empiezo a arrepentirme de no haber dejado que te atraparan –dijo suspirando antes de mirar al otro. Él no había visto a quien alguna vez fue su rival en años, Edd realmente se veía casi tan acabado como él y sus facciones se habían vuelto mucho más duras, aunque tenía que admitir que lucía como un vagabundo con aquellas prendas y con aquel nacimiento de una barba que parecía que no se tomaba las molestias de arreglar. Chasqueo la lengua mirando la ropa empapada de sangre seca que el otro llevaba –. Dijiste que solo eran rasguños y moretones –reclamo el español con molestia–. Sal del auto y quítate esa estúpida ropa.

-Cena y cine primero –respondió con mofa. Si no hubiese visto al otro sonrojarse y tallar el puente de su nariz en un gesto calmante aquel comentario realmente le habría incomodado.

- _Puto imbécil_ –mascullo Eduardo en su idioma natal recibiendo una mirada confusa de su acompañante–. ¿No estabas tan desesperado por atender tus heridas hace rato?

El castaño borro su sonrisa, dejar que Eduardo atendiera la herida de su hombro implicaba desprenderse de sus prendas y eso era lo último que deseaba hacer.

-Solo quiero limpiar mis manos, la herida de mi hombro está bien –dijo moviendo su brazo con soltura ocultando el dolor que aquello implicaba bajo una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Como digas –dijo Eduardo encogiéndose de hombros, no pensaba insistir con aquel idiota, sin embargo abrió la caja que permanecía sobre sus piernas y sacaba un par de gasas junto a un frasco de un líquido rosáceo–. Tus manos.

Edd extendió sus manos mientras miraba con desconfianza al otro empapar las gasas con aquel líquido, de alguna manera aquella escena le resultaba familiar.

-Esa cosa duele –susurro.

-No actúes como un mocoso –se burló el español con una sonrisa amable que solo hizo que el británico desease apartarse tanto como pudiese del otro, sin embargo Eduardo fue más rápido y tomo una de sus manos antes de que pudiese apártalas–. No duele –susurro con malicia antes de presionar la gasa sobre la piel lacerada del otro– solo arde como el infierno.

-¡Hijo de….!

La sonrisa en el rostro del moreno solo se ensancho aún más mientras tallaba las heridas del hombre con la sudadera verde, sus lloriqueos infantiles realmente resultaban un deleite.

Cuando finalmente termino con su trabajo Eduardo tenía una sonrisa satisfecha en su rostro mientras que Edd le mirada con rencor sacudiendo sus manos recién vendadas.

-El tiempo no te ha quitado lo imbécil.

-Mira quien habla –contesto Eduardo mientras salía del auto, siendo seguido por el otro, ambos necesitaban estirar las piernas.

Se recargaron contra auto respirando el aire fresco que el lugar les brindaba, ninguno de los dos tenía deseos de hablar, quizás porque cada uno deseaba guardar sus propios secretos por el momento.  

-Deberías dormir un rato, puedo montar guardia mientras lo haces.

-Quizás luego.

-Eduardo.

-¿Uhm?

-Gracias –Edd suspiro, incluso si su agradecimiento sonaba demasiado seco el realmente se encontraba agradeció con el otro, no quería pensar en lo que hubiese sucedido con él si Eduardo no hubiera aparecido en el momento en que los hizo. Busco en su gabardina aquellas dos latas de cola que tan recelosamente llevaba consigo, quizás esas fueran las últimas dos latas que quedaban desde que aquella preciada bebida había sido declarada como ilegal por el Líder Rojo. Eduardo siempre había odiado la cola normal pero supuso que después de años sin probar el preciado líquido incluso la cola normal sería lo mejor que habría probado en años y quien sabe, quizás finalmente admitiera que la cola normal era mejor que la de dieta –. Toma –susurro extendiendo una de las latas al otro.

Los ojos de Eduardo se abrieron con incredulidad mirando la lata roja completamente atónito, no dudo en arrebatársela al otro hombre sintiendo como el líquido se agitaba en su interior y el gas hacia la lata se tensase.

-No es de dieta, pero supongo que algo es mejor que nada.

Edd abrió su lata siendo recibido por el burbujeante líquido que derramo parte de su espuma, siendo rápidamente imitado por su compañero. 

-Salud –dijo Eduardo extendiendo su lata con la sonrisa más amplia que alguna vez Edd le hubiese visto poner.

-Salud.

El líquido efervescente y tibio descendió por sus gargantas dejando un sabor dulzón en sus bocas y ambos sonrieron con añoranza permitiéndose bajar la guardia por unos momentos y simplemente disfrutar de aquel momento de paz que ninguno de los dos había tenido en años.


	3. Refugio

Eduardo solo había descansado algunas horas en el asiento trasero del auto antes de levantarse dispuesto a continuaran con su camino y en todo aquel tiempo Edd había permanecido fuera del vehículo montando guardia, aprovechando aquellos momentos de soledad para atender sus heridas en privado; si de algo se encontraba seguro es que el español había dejado el botiquín sobre el capo de auto a apropósito y realmente apreciaba aquel gesto.

Partieron del claro poco después de comer algo de la comida enlatada que Eduardo mantenía en la cajuela del vehículo y desde entonces no se habían detenido en su viaje.

-Quizás deberías dejarme conducir y descansar.

-Soy el único que conduce mi auto –gruño Eduardo aferrándose al volante.

-Llevas horas manejando sin descanso –acuso Edd con hartazgo.

-Deja de fastidiar.

-Bien, al menos puedes decirme hacia dónde vamos –se quejó Edd con fastidio, llevaban horas conduciendo y no parecían dirigirse a ningún lugar en particular, sin embargo aún se encontraban en la ruta que podría llevarlos hasta el último refugio que había utilizado.

Eduardo suspiro con pesadez y exasperación, había pasado horas pensando a donde podrían ir y cuál sería su próximo curso de acción pero por el momento lo único que podían hacer era continuar viajando sin detenerse; nada de lo que había sucedido hasta el momento se encontraba dentro de sus planes y definitivamente su misión original había quedado abortada, había perdido a su objetivo y quién sabe si alguna vez volvería a tener otra oportunidad como aquella que había desperdiciado, sin embargo había un pensamiento que le atormentaba aun más: ¿qué le había impulsado a salvar a Edd en vez de ir tras su objetivo? Por más que había pensado en aquello ninguna respuesta acudía a su mente, él había dejado morir a soldados y civiles sin el más mínimo ápice de remordimiento con tal de cumplir con sus misiones, entonces, ¿por qué había hecho aquello? No tenía sentido.

-Eduardo.

-¿Y ahora qué? –gruño rodando los ojos, aquel viaje comenzaba a parecerse a los que solía hacer con sus amigos antes de que el mundo se fuera al diablo.

-¿Al menos tienes un plan en mente? –Edd pregunto sin rodeos, sin perder detalles de cómo el rictus de Eduardo se endurecía y sus manos apretaba el volante, Edd solo rodo los ojos, eso era lo que se encontraba suponiendo desde un par de horas atrás, el español no tenía ningún plan en mente, sin embargo, quizás podría aprovecharse de aquello, después de todo, si de algo se encontraba seguro es que él y Eduardo compartían objetivos en común–. Podríamos ir a uno de mis refugios y permanecer ahí, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmen.

El español aminoro la marcha del auto, Edd tenía un punto, seguramente para esos momentos ya se habría emitido una alerta sobre su vehículo, probablemente las ciudades y los caminos por los que tendrían que pasar para poder llegar hasta la frontera del territorio de la Armada se encontrarían en alerta, haciendo retenes y detenciones a cualquiera que pudiese parecer sospechoso, pasarían días hasta que se fuese seguro viajar nuevamente, bueno, tan seguro como podría ser moverse en territorio enemigo, lo más inteligente que podía hacer en aquellos momentos era buscar refugio y desaparecer hasta que todo se calmase, el problema era si podía confiar o no en Edd, sus opciones eran limitadas.

-¿Hacia dónde?

-Déjame conducir –replico Edd sabiendo que finalmente había obtenido lo que quería.

-¿Qué hay de tus manos?

-¡Es tan dulce de tu parte preocuparte por mí! –exclamo Edd con el exagerado tono de una adolecente enamorada.

El auto acelero y freno de golpe haciendo que Edd se estrellara contra el panel.

-¡Eres un jodido idiota Eduardo! –el británico sobaba su rostro intentando apaciguar el dolor producto del golpe.

-Perdón por eso, creí que tenías puesto el cinturón –dijo Eduardo con falsa pena sin borrar la sonrisa maliciosa de su rostro.

-Como sea. ¿Qué decides?, ¿puedo conducir?

-¿Qué hay de tus heridas?

El hombre de la gabardina quito las vendas de sus manos mostrando las palmas de sus manos sin herida alguna, el disparo en su hombro no se había recuperado por completo y quizás sería cuestión de un par días para que eso sucediera, sin embargo, el dolor que la herida le provocaba era soportable.

-¿Aun conservas tus poderes? –Eduardo arqueo una ceja intrigado, debió suponer que el otro conservaría un remanente de aquellos poderes que había obtenido en el incidente de la antena, de todos modos él también conservaba algo de aquellos poderes, aunque él prefería no hablar sobre aquel tema.

-Se van más de lo que vienen. ¿Qué hay de ti?

-Igual, van y vienen pero nunca aparecen cuando los necesito.

Edd río ante aquella respuesta, él había sufrido de aquel mismo problema hasta que descubrió el detonante de aquella energía que aún conserva, aunque claro, aquel remanente de energía no era nada comparado con lo que fue la primera vez y duraba tan poco que debía ser en extremo cuidadoso con su uso.

Un silencio incomodo se instaló entre ambos hasta que finalmente Edd decidió romper con aquel silencio. 

-Entonces… ¿puedo conducir? O prefieres que continuemos viajando sin rumbo hasta que algo suceda.

Eduardo solo suspiro derrotado, aquella idea no era del todo de su agrado pero si recordaba algo era que Edd era casi tan terco como él y no cedería hasta lograr lo que deseaba por otra parte llevaba días sin dormir y solo haber dormido un par de horas no eran suficientes para recuperarse de todos aquellos días de insomnio forzado a los que se había sometido desde que se encontraba en territorio de la Armada, además ir a un lugar seguro en el cual podía descansar sonaba como una oferta demasiado tentadora como para rechazarla.

-Intenta no matarnos –murmuro Eduardo abriendo la puerta del piloto.

-No garantizo nada –respondió Edd.

Una vez que hubieron cambiado de lugares el español se reclino en su asiento y cerró los ojos, el escuchando el sonido del motor al encenderse nuevamente. Él tendría que llamar a Mark pronto para reportarle que la misión había sido abortada y que le tomaría un par de semanas extras volver nuevamente a la base.

Definitivamente Mark no se encontraría nada contento con la noticia, aunque nada lo obligaba a llamar al rubio inmediatamente, quizás podría esperar hasta que el tiempo asignado para completar aquella fallida misión se encontrara llegando a su límite para realizar aquella llamada a su amigo.


	4. Casa

Odiaba la soledad y nunca supo lidiar apropiadamente con ella, sin embargo después de años de aislamiento había terminado acostumbrándose a estar solo por lo que la compañía de Eduardo se sentía como algo fuera de lugar, no incomodo, simplemente extraño. De vez en cuando se giraba para observar al hombre en el asiento contiguo, algunas veces encontró a Eduardo dormido y otras, mirando por la ventana demasiado perdido en sus propios pensamientos como para siquiera notar que era observado, de cierta forma encontraba reconfortante el mutismo de su compañero.

Soltó un profundo suspiro mientras veía la solitaria y olvidada carretera que poco a poco iba siendo recuperada por la naturaleza debido a la falta de uso (las única carreteras y caminos en óptimas condiciones eran aquellas que servían como vías principales para la Armada o conectaban a las ciudades más pobladas, caminos como ese que solo conducían a pequeños pueblos y ciudades fantasma habían caído en el olvido o se encontraban demasiado destruidos como para ser usados siquiera). Giros los ojos y tomo una bocanada de aire, aquel viaje comenzaba a parecerle eterno a pesar de que solo llevaba algunas horas conduciendo, siempre que él realizaba cualquier viaje por aquellos caminos solía ser acompañado por algo de música que solía recordarle cuando él y sus amigos tenían una vida relativamente tranquila. Miro el estéreo del auto, había una ranura para una memoria USB pero ningún USB a la vista y encender el aparato para escuchar alguna estación de radio no era una opción, la mayoría de las estaciones o al menos las que aún quedaban en funcionamiento solían reproducían propaganda comunista la mayor parte del tiempo y aquello era enloquecedor, su única opción era continuar con aquel viaje en silencio.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad finalmente diviso el sendero casi desvanecido por el a un costado del camino, solo habían pasado algunos días desde la última vez que se refugió en aquel lugar, incluso si era observador podía notar las huellas del auto que había usado la última vez que estuvo en el lugar, bueno, él podía dar por perdido aquel vehículo que posiblemente terminaría siendo desvencijado en algún momento.

No tuvo que avanzar demasiado antes de que el abrupto y descuidado sendero despertar finalmente a Eduardo que miro alrededor buscando reconocer el sitio en que se encontraban, tenía que reconocer que el español tenía un sueño realmente pesado para haber logrado permanecido tanto tiempo dormido.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-A menos de una milla para llegar.

-No pregunte eso.

-Lo sé pero si te dijera donde estamos exactamente este lugar dejaría de ser un sitio seguro.

Eduardo hizo ápice de toda su paciencia para no decir nada, ¡dios!, había olvidado lo odioso que era el británico; consulto su reloj, eran cerca de siete de la tarde y la última vez que había consultado su reloj eran las tres, había dormido cuatro horas consecutivas y eso era la más de lo que había descansado en días, se sentía de mal humor, le enfadaba la idea de haberse relajado tanto como para dormirse completamente al lado de Edd, había bajado la guardia de la forma más estúpidamente posible, su mente se llenó de ideas sobre todas cosas que podrían suceder por una estupidez como aquella y sin embargo, había encontrado su compañía lo suficientemente cómoda como para bajar la guardia, gruño enfadado por el rumbo que sus propios pensamientos habían  comenzado a tomar.

Aquel camino era un desastre, los baches del sitio y las rocas les hacían saltar en sus asientos incluso si el auto amortiguaba la mayor parte del impacto.

Edd suspiro con alivio cuando finalmente vio el final del camino, no había esperado que el camino se deteriorará tanto en tan poco tiempo pero no debería extrañarle, en aquella zona la lluvia era algo relativamente frecuente por lo que las condiciones del camino solían ser siempre terribles.

Eduardo fue el primero en bajar del vehículo, ni siquiera había esperado a que Edd apagara el auto. Se estiro escuchando sus huesos crujir con cada movimiento, sus botas se hundían en el fango a medida caminaba haciendo un sonido de succión con cada paso, encontraba agradable aquel olor a tierra húmeda que inundaba el ambiente, sin embargo algo se sentía fuera de lugar y pronto se dio cuenta de lo que era, silencio, aquel lugar era escalofriantemente silencioso, agudizo el oído pero no escucho nada, ni pájaros o insectos. El sonido de un par de botas caminando en su dirección le hizo girarse para ver a Edd detenerse a su lado con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro.

-Hogar dulce hogar.

-¿Hogar? –bufo con burla mirando la cabaña frete a él, a primera vista el lugar lucia como si hubiera pasado años abandonado, una sencilla cabaña de campo de dos pisos relativamente pequeña, las ventas de la planta baja se encontraban tapiadas y el lugar lucia increíblemente desgastado mientras que el bosque que le rodeaba solo hacía que aquella sensación de abandono aumentara.

-Luce mejor por dentro que por fuera –Edd intento sonar feliz y despreocupado, él odiaba aquel sitio, el silencio y la sensación de aislamiento que producía era algo que solía aterrarle pero era el lugar más seguro que conocía, no tenía ningún vecino y se encontraba rodeado por extensas hectáreas de bosque. Miro a Eduardo por unos segundos, él era la primera persona a quien llevaba a aquel lugar, ni siquiera se había atrevido a mostrarle a Tom aquel sitio cuando aún se encontraban juntos.  

Los escalones de la entrara crujieron bajo sus pies como si fuesen a romperse de un momento a otro, Eduardo arqueo una ceja mirando la cerradura que lucía fuera de lugar en aquella gruesa y vieja puerta de madera, una cosas demasiado moderna para algo de una apariencia tan anticuada; Edd fue rápido en ingresar la clave de acceso y la puerta se abrió con el sonido de un pitido.

El lugar se encontraba a oscuras y luz de la entrada solo iluminaba el recibido y las escaleras que conducían a la planta superior, Edd cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando a ambos sumidos en la oscuridad, Eduardo pellizco el puente de su nariz y gruño irritado.

-Yo… voy a encender el generador –la voz de Edd fue apresurada y pronto el sonido de su paso alejándose fueron audibles.

- _Idiota._

El hispano podía escuchar el movimiento lejano de Edd y pronto el murmullo suave de una maquina al encenderse lleno el lugar, Edd debía conocer realmente bien aquel sitio para moverse con aquella facilidad en aquel lugar sumido en la oscuridad y encender el generador que había mencionado sin que le viese usar alguna lámpara o quien sabe quizás si tenía una consigo.

-¿Puedes encender la luz? Está a un costado.

Sus manos se extendieron buscando la pared hasta que finalmente encontró el apagador de la luz, arque una ceja mirando el lugar, Edd tenía razón, el lugar lucia mejor por dentro que por fuera, era pequeño pero acogedor y todo se encontraba demasiado en “orden” si es que podría llamarlo de alguna manera, todo dentro del sitio parecía encontrarse siguiendo alguna clase de patrón.

-Te dije que lucía mejor por dentro que por fuera –Edd apareció limpiando sus manos en su ropa por el pasillo a un costado de la escalera, miro al suelo notando las machas fangosas en el suelo que sus botas habían dejado y suspiro, necesitaba limpiar eso–. Te vez hecho una mierda –miro el rostro ofendido de Eduardo ante su comentario y señalo a la escalera–, hay un baño arriba al final del pasillo, deberías tomar un baño.

-Me lo dice el tipo que luce como un vagabundo –si no fuera porque el Edd tenía razón se hubiese sentido realmente ofendido, ¿acaso ese idiota no se daba cuenta que lucía incluso aun peor que él?, bueno, él no iba a discutir justificando los motivos de su desaliñado aspecto.

Podía escuchar el murmullo de la ligera risa del otro a medida que subía por las escaleras pero decidió ignorar aquello. La segunda planta tampoco era un sitio demasiado grande, un pasillo y tres puertas con lo que parecía la escotilla a un ático en el techo, era escalofriante lo silencioso que era el sitio, aun desde aquel sitio podía escuchar a Edd moverse en la planta baja, abrió con cautela la puerta del costado derecho y la del izquierdo, un par de habitaciones sencillas sin mucho en ellas aunque había encontrado algunos marcos con fotografías y una computadora portátil en la primera por lo que asumió que sería la de Edd, entro en la segunda habitación y vacío sus bolsillos, no cargaba mucho, solo su arma y un teléfono que escondió cuidadosamente bajo la cama. Finalmente abrió la puerta del baño, el lugar estaba hecho para ser funcional por encima de cómodo, una regadera tras un cancel, algunos productos de baño, un lavabo y un retrete.

Se miró en el espejo del baño, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos eran enormes y su pelo se veía grasiento y sucio, él no había podido tomar un baño en los últimos tres días y sinceramente se sentía asqueroso; comenzó a quitarse la ropa arrojándola descuidadamente al cesto de ropa tras la puerta del baño. Entro a la regadera y abrió la lleve del agua, el agua helada le hizo temblar pero podía sentirse su cuerpo relajarse a medida que el pasaba el tiempo y el agua comenzaba a calentarse un poco, el olor a jabón y la sensación de limpieza eran agradables.

-Lindos lunares.

-¿ _Qué co_ … _?_ –miro a Edd observarle desdés la puerta del baño con un juego de toallas entre sus manos, llevo sus manos a su virilidad en un intento de cubrirse–. ¡Lárgate de aquí!

Edd apenas fue capaz de contener su carcajada y lograr esquivar el bote de shampoo que fue lanzado en su dirección.

-Lo siento, lo juro –soltó una risa ahogada y mostró las toallas que llevaba entre manos–, solo venía a dejar esto –dijo mientras dejaba las toallas sobre la taza de baño y caminaba hacia la puerta–. Si hubiera sabido que serias tan delicado hubiera tocado antes –el castaño se burló nuevamente mientras salía del baño solo para escuchar un segundo objeto estrellarse contra la puerta cerrada.

-¡Vete a la mierda!

Segunda vez que bajaba la guardia, ni siquiera había notado el momento en que Edd había abierto la puerta, era irritante, Edd era irritante.

-Eduardo –la voz de Edd tras la puerta le hizo girarse hacia la puerta que permaneció cerrada para su alivio–, deje algo de ropa en la habitación de la izquierda.

No contesto y Edd se hartó de no recibir respuesta, algunos minutos más tarde pudo escucharlo bajar nuevamente la escalera a la primera planta.

Encontró un par de sandalias y algo de ropa pulcramente doblada sobre la cama, un suéter demasiado holgado para su cuerpo y un pantalón para dormir, era cómodo y se sentía bien usar ropa limpia para variar; se dejó caer sobre la cama sintiendo el colchón hundirse bajo su peso, las sabanas tenían un olor a jabón de ropa y no puedo evitar cerrar los ojos dejando que su cuerpo se relajara.

Su cuerpo limpio, ropa limpia y una cama limpia, se sentía incapaz de pedir algo mejor que eso.


	5. Malos pensamientos

Los suaves ronquidos de Edd eran arrulladores y sin embargo se encontraba siendo incapaz de cerrar los ojos y dormir, estaba agotado, no había descansado en días, usaba ropa cómoda y limpia, tenía una cama en la cual dormir y su estómago se encontraba lleno de una comida caliente, debería ser capaz de dormir y sin embargo ahí estaba, mirando a la oscuridad frustrado por la falta de sueño; se estiro tomando su teléfono y se levantó de la cama dispuesto a ir al piso de abajo.

Sus pasos eran silenciosos mientras bajaba por las escaleras por lo que no le preocupaba despertar a su compañero, no necesitaba encender las luces para guiarse a través de la casa, el lugar era tan pequeño y bien organizado que era posible andar perfectamente a ciegas sin tropezar con los escasos muebles del sitio.

Se había quedado dormido unas horas atrás, no había dormido demasiado solo un par de horas pero había sido más que tiempo suficiente para que Edd se dedicara a limpiar cualquier rastro de lodo que sus botas cubiertas de fango hubieran dejado atrás, incluso había lavado su ropa y la suya, no podía recordar que Edd fuera aquella forma en el pasado, aunque, bueno, ellos nunca fueron realmente cercanos.  

Encendió las luces de la cocina y se sirvió un vaso de agua. Había revisado el lugar mientras que Edd tomaba un baño, una sala, una cocina, un almacén en el sótano y un cuarto de lavado, eso sin contar las habitaciones de la segunda planta, no había encontrado nada sospechoso en su rápida exploración pero aún le quedaban un par de lugares más por revisar. ¿Qué es lo que sabía sobre Edd? No mucho realmente, sabía que era un fugitivo, que realmente le había ocasionado serios problemas a la Armada en el pasado y que había pasado años siendo perseguido, sinceramente estaba sorprendido de que no lo hubiesen atrapado hasta el momento.

¿Debería confiar en él? No estaba seguro, aunque, quizás alguien como Edd podría serle útil; sacude la cabeza ante tal pensamiento, su encuentro no había sido más que una mera casualidad, él no se encontraba en el lugar para salvar el trasero de Edd, él se encontraba ahí para ir tras Paul y realmente pensó en completar su misión en un principio, el hombre se encontraba en una buena posición para ser atrapado, sin embargo había decidido cambiar de opinión al último segundo e ir tras Edd.

Su teléfono vibra con suavidad sobre la mesa y chasquea la lengua. Soltó un suspiro de alivio de que no se tratasen de malas noticias. No tenía ganas de hablar con Mark y tener que explicarle la situación pero no podía ignorar su mensaje tampoco, miro el teléfono y comenzó a marcar el número; no había ni un solo número guardado en su teléfono, había tenido que memorizar todos y cada uno de los número que le eran importantes.

Solo tuvo que esperar un solo timbre para que la llamada fuera respondida.

-¿Cómo va todo?

- _La misión fallo_ –fue directo al grano, no tenía sentido intentar darle vueltas al asunto.

- _¿Estas bien? ¿Qué sucedió?_ –la voz de Mark era tensa del otro lado de la línea y hacia poco por ocultar el nerviosismo en su voz.

- _Estoy bien, solo tuve que hacer un cambio de planes_ –río con malicia y suspiro–, _supongo que tendremos que cancelar la fiesta de recibimiento que habíamos preparado –_ Mark no siguió su broma y emitió un gemido irritado–. _Mark, estoy bien no estoy herido, solo que tendré esperar un par de día antes de poderme moverme, te enviare un mensaje cuando me dirija a la frontera._  

- _¿Dónde estás?_

- _No estoy del todo seguro, pero es un buen lugar para quedarse_ –aquello era cierto, no estaba del todo seguro de su ubicación actual y era demasiado paranoico como para usar un GPS.   

- _¿Qué sucedió?_ –la voz de Mark era más tranquila y hay un toque de alivio en su voz.

- _Ni yo estoy seguro_ –ríe por lo bajo, dándose cuenta que de lo extraño que es explicarle a Mark que abandono la misión para salvar la vida de Edd–. _Edd, supongo que estaré en su compañía por un tiempo._

- _¿Edd?_

- _Sí, yo también estoy sorprendido._

Mark hace un par de preguntas más que responde con evasivas, a diferencia de él, Mark tiene que levantarse y cubrir una cuota de trabajo, pellizca el puente de su nariz cuando finalmente cuelga el teléfono.

Hablar con Mark cuando se encontraba en aquel estado nervioso siempre conseguía hacerlo sentir culpable, nunca entendió como era que Mark nunca le guardo rencor después de lo que le hizo, quizás lo haría si supiera la verdadera razón por la que tardo tanto en encontrarlo.

Suspiro agotado mirando a la sala sumida en la oscuridad dejando que su mente divagara.

Había recibido información sobre los generales del Líder Rojo, ambos se expondrían debido a una misión de captura, sabía que no podía desperdiciar aquella oportunidad, si aquellos hombres se encontraban en una misión asignada directamente por su líder pondrían la misión por encima de su propias seguridad. Paul, siempre había sentido que conocía a aquel hombre de algún lado pero nunca logro averiguar el porqué, sin embargo aquella no era la verdadera razón por la que había decidido ir tras él, no, en lo personal él no tenía nada contra el hombre pero Mark si tenía asuntos pendientes con aquel general y no solamente Mark, para aquel momento seguramente el rumor de que llevaría a aquel sujeto a la base ya habría llegado a oídos de aquel tipo.

Una sonrisa perversa se formó en su rostro, él tenía todo un montón de diversión preparada para aquel hombre, bajo la tortura adecuada le diría cualquier cosa, pero eso no era todo, cuando terminara con él dejaría que sus soldados se encargaran de finalizar el trabajo, seguramente lo convertirían en una puta publica hasta que perdieran el interés y lo matarían una vez que se aburrieran  o al menos aquello fue lo que había sucedió con el ultimo general de la Armada que habían capturado.  

Además, ir tras aquel hombre tenía otra ventaja, si jugaba sus cartas apropiadamente tendría a su compañero en poco tiempo y aquello representaría un golpe bajo para el Líder Rojo pero nada de eso sucedería y todo porque lo había jodido.

Había desperdiciado una valiosa oportunidad y posiblemente pasarían meses antes de que tuviera otra.

Estaba cada vez mas agotado de aquella estúpida guerra.


	6. Memorias: Perdida

Volvió su vista al televisor, había perdido el hilo de la trama de aquella película pero no era como si una película de terror tuviera una trama difícil de seguir, nunca fue fanático de aquellas películas para él lo único que valía la pena de ellas eran los efectos especiales pero Jon si adoraba aquellos filmes, sonrió con amargura sin despegar la vista de la pantalla, él no había pensado en Jon en años, quizás porque a pesar del tiempo que había transcurrido su muerte siempre fue un suceso demasiado amargo como para recordar.

La mayoría de las personas que conocía siempre pensaron que se comportaba como un imbécil con Jon y él no negaba que la mayor parte del tiempo era así, incluso Lauren había peleado con él alguna vez por eso, pensó un poco en el asunto, él tampoco había pensado en Lauren, ¿qué había pasado con ella? No tenía idea, meses después de que rompieron perdió todo contacto con la chica de pelo azul.

Bostezo y se recostó sobre el sillón. 

El día antes de que su casa terminara siendo destruida Jon había decidido invitarlo a salir, nunca le dio una negativa pero tampoco acepto hacerlo, él tenía sus motivos para no querer salir con Jon así que había evadido el asunto tomándolo como una broma. Siempre se preguntó si las cosas hubieran cambiado en algo si hubiese aceptado aquella invitación, no tenía idea. ¿Qué pensaría Jon de él si conociera al menos la mitad de todas las atrocidades que había hecho en los últimos años? Probablemente estaría aterrado de él, al igual que la mayor parte de los hombres que comandaba, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que pese a todo Jon se quedaría a su lado al igual que lo había hecho Mark.

Realmente le gustaba tener a Jon a su alrededor incluso si siempre actuó como si fuese una molestia para él.

Se removió inquieto en el sofá, no quería pensar en Jon pero le parecía algo simplemente inevitable, aquella era la primera vez en años que tenía tiempo para detenerse a pensar en su vida y su mente simplemente divagaba sin control.

La mayoría de sus recuerdos después de la muerte de Jon eran realmente confusos, el apenas si era capaz de recordar cómo había sido su funeral de lo único que se encontraba seguro es que fue la primera vez en años que puso un pie en una iglesia y rezo, él ni siquiera había hecho aquello en el funeral de su propia madre; tampoco se encontraba seguro de que fue lo que sucedió después de aquella ceremonia, ni cómo fue que él y Mark decidieron ir a vivir a aquella casa que su madre le había dejado como una herencia, solo recordaba que paso días durmiendo y que Mark tenía que obligarlo a despertar para que comiera algo o se aseara y aun así perdió la cuenta de las veces que estuvo a punto de ahogarse en la bañera por quedarse dormido en aquel sitio.

Él realmente debió haber sido una verdadera molestia para Mark en aquel tiempo.

Sin embargo eso no fue lo peor, cuando aquel periodo de vacaciones forzadas término comenzó a trabajar de forma obsesiva solo para mantenerse tan alejado de su casa y que su cerebro se encontrara tan atareado en el trabajo que no pudiese pensar en nada que no fuera en terminar sus proyectos y continuar con un nuevo, siempre le había guardado un secreto rencor a su madre por poner su trabajo por encima de él pero aquellos meses simplemente le sirvieron para comprender que quizás estaba repitiendo los patrones de aquella mujer. En más de una ocasión había maldecido que él y Mark trabajaran en el mismo lugar, cuando Mark consideraba que había sido más que suficiente siempre se las arregló para arrastrarlo de vuelta a casa incluso cuando él peleaba por continuar en el trabajo, sin embargo las cosas no mejoraban cuando se veía obligado a volver a casa, él simplemente no soportaba encontrarse en aquel sitio a menos que se encontrara completamente ebrio.

Nunca entendió porque Mark nunca lo dejo pese a sus insistencias de que era mejor que se fuera. Por casi un año entero Mark pasó a convertirse en su niñera.

En la pantalla el asesino de turno se encontraba torturando a una de sus víctimas y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada ante la escena, demasiado exagerada y falsa, ¿alguien alguna vez pudo haberse asustado por algo así? Quizás Mark cuando era más joven, siempre pensó que era realmente divertido el hecho de que el rubio viera aquellas películas con él y Jon, solo para fingir luego que se encontraba dormido mientras temblaba bajo las sabanas y él actuaría como si no se percatara del asunto y se recargaría contra Mark en un gesto de apoyo que ninguno de los dos mencionaría después.

Le tomo casi un año entero poner los pies en la tierra y darse cuenta de que estaba arrastrando a Mark consigo y no podía permitir aquello. Paso meses fingiendo que se encontraba bien, actuando de la misma forma en que lo hacía antes del incidente con el robot, fue horrible tener que vivir de aquella forma pero Mark lucia feliz por lo que continuo actuando como si también lo fuera pese a que todo a su alrededor se sentía vacío y deslucido, incluso se había obligado a sí mismo a seguir a Mark a la mayoría de aquellas ruidosas fiestas a las que solía asistir, por suerte nunca se quedaba demasiado en aquellos lugares, usualmente buscaría a una chica ebria, coquetearía con ella, saldría del sitio, la llevaría hasta su casa y se largaría a la suya.

Por suerte Mark nunca sospecho nada de su engaño.

Pero sabía que las cosas no durarían de aquella forma por mucho tiempo, el realmente comenzó a decaer nuevamente a medida que la Navidad se acercaba, Todd, Mark y Jon siempre amaron aquella fiesta pero a él nunca le agrado.

Suspiro y se acurruco en el sofá, la temperatura había comenzado a bajar y podía sentir como sus pies se encontraban helados pero no quería levantarse de aquel sitio de todas formas se encontraba acostumbrado al frío.

Fue en aquella Navidad cuando se había vuelto amigo de Tom.

Fue una coincidencia simplemente, se había encontrado caminando por las calles sin un lugar al cual ir, Mark había salido a alguna cita y él no quería pasar esa fecha encerrado en casa. Supo que tenía que entrar a aquel bar de mala muerte cuando vio los pocos adornos navideños viejos y maltrechos, él simplemente había entrado al lugar con la esperanza de encontrar gente que se encontrara tan amargada como él ahogando sus penas en alcohol.

En su mente la imagen de Tom casi terminado una botella de vodka de un trago permanecía aun fresca en su memoria, él no había pensado en sus vecinos desde el funeral de Jon y tampoco los había vuelto a ver, quizás fuera por encontrarse con un rostro familiar lo que hizo que se sentara en la misma mesa que el británico.

Había habido química entre ambos y terminaron bebiendo hasta que él dueño del lugar los expulso del sitio durante la madrugada, aun así ambos continuaron con aquella fiesta fuera del sitio, para ese punto a ambos se les había aflojado la lengua sin embargo lo único que se había quedado en su memoria fue a Tom hablando de sus sospechas de que Edd había tenía algo con aquel sujeto que les arruino la vida y que en algún punto termino llorando mientras hablaba de todos sus jodidos sentimientos de culpa.

Lo que paso después de todo aquello siempre fue algo confuso que muy a apenas lograron recordar a la mañana siguiente cuando Mark los despertó mojándolos con la manguera en el patio de su casa, ambos habían despertado llenos de heridas con sus ropas chamuscadas y con la peor resaca de sus vidas.

Sonrió recordando todo lo según Mark y los noticieros habían realizado aquella noche (él solo recordaba unos pocos detalles de los sucedido después de que salieran del bar); al parecer habían incendiado aquel árbol gigante que se colocaba en el centro de la ciudad y robado un trineo, aunque eso solo fue el preludio del camino de estupidez y destrucción que ambos realizaron aquella víspera de Navidad, ¿con que clase de suerte debieron correr ambos para no ser atrapados aquella noche?


	7. Memorias: Amigos

Nunca hubiera imaginado que aquella amistad con Tom terminaría siendo lo que finalmente le sacaría de su ensimismamiento de casi un año, quizás porque era capaz de sacar toda su ira y frustración al lado del hombre de cuencas. Si uno se encontraba molesto por algo se las arreglarían para terminar destruyendo algo hasta que se encontraran tan cansados que posiblemente terminaran olvidando el problema o irían a embriagarse a algún bar de mala muerte.

Fue una época divertida sin duda.

Lo más curioso es que Mark nunca se quejó de todos los problemas que causaban cuando estaban juntos, quizás porque las cosas entre ellos dos dejaron de ser tan distantes desde la aparición de Tom, siempre pensó que su relación en esa época se volvió realmente similar a la que tenían antes de que Jon se uniera a ellos.

Fue casi dos meses después que Tom le propuso llevar a Mark y Matt a alguna de sus salidas, él ciertamente no pudo evitar decirle a Tom de lo gay que le parecían aquellas salidas siendo recibido por risas nerviosas del hombre de cuencas, era curioso pensar que él no había preguntado por Edd en todo ese tiempo y Tom rara vez lo mencionaba, aunque realmente no quería saber de él, quizás nunca lo menciono pero en aquella época no podía evitar culpar a Edd por todo el incidente del robot.

¿Cuánto tiempo más duraría aquella película? Ya había pasado poco más de una hora y aquella película aun no terminaba y no entendía cómo es que la historia había pasado de ser la típica película de un asesino a alguna clase de complot policíaco.

Agudizo el oído ante el sonido de pasos bajando por la escalera y sintió su cuerpo tensarse instintivamente listo para reaccionar ante cualquier amenaza, vio a Edd bajando por las escalera envuelto en una cobija antes de regresar nuevamente al piso de arriba y volver a bajar cargando otra manta que arrojo descuidadamente sobre él antes de ir a la cocina.

-Hace frío –dijo el británico antes de soltar un sonoro bostezo y mirar a la pantalla del televisor–. Hace años que no veo esa película, hazme espacio.

-Usa el sillón –podía moverse, aquel mueble era lo suficientemente amplio para ambos, ¿por qué estaba intentando provocar una estúpida pelea?

-Quiero acostarme, tú vete al sillón.

-Llegue primero.

-Es mi casa.

-Quítame –desafío al otro hombre, enserio, ¿qué era lo que intentaba lograr haciendo aquello?

Edd pareció tomarse a pecho aquel desafío y ambos comenzaron a pelear por aquel puesto en el sofá, fue una pelea realmente infantil de empujones pero para ambos era obvio que ninguno tenía intenciones reales de lastimarse. Al final cada uno termino ocupando una esquina del mueble.

-Me perdí la mejor parte por tú culpa.

El lamento infantil de Edd fue suficiente para hacerle despegar la vista de la pantalla, aquella manta que Edd usaba le parecía exageradamente gruesa.

-Siempre creí que te gustaba el frío –no pudo evitar notar la expresión incomoda que se formó en el rostro de Edd.

-Odio el frío.

Aquella corta respuesta fue suficiente para hacerle saber que de alguna manera el tema resultaba incómodo para su compañero por lo que decidió callarse y volver su vista a la película. 

Tuvo que pasar cerca de media hora para que se decidiera hablar nuevamente.

-¡¿Cuánta dura esta cosa?!

Edd soltó una carcajada sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

-Más o menos unas tres horas –contesto viendo el rostro incrédulo de Eduardo.

-¿Cómo demonios logras que una estúpida película de terror dure tanto?

-Con bueno trama.

-¿Trama? ¿Enserio?

-Eso y que es la versión extendida del director, básicamente junta todas las sagas en un solo filme y las recorta para que sigan como una sola secuencia, no tienes idea de todo lo que tuve que hacer para encontrar una copia en buen estado...

No pudo evitar sonreír ante la emoción casi infantil con que Edd se expresaba de aquella película, sinceramente mientras más veía al otro hablar más preguntas sobre él venían a su mente.

Fue casi al segundo quizás el tercer mes después de que él y Tom comenzaran a salir junto que con Matt y Mark que el hombre de sudadera azul le confeso que desde que Edd había decidido irse del país se había vuelto más "cercano" a Matt. Sin duda la partida de su rival fue un acontecimiento que le tomó por sorpresa y sintió curiosidad por saber más sobre el asunto pero lo único que averiguo es que Edd vivía con una chica o algo por el estilo y que a veces hablaba con Tom por Internet.

Sin embargo nunca logro averiguar más y jamás supo si Tom y Matt había logrado ser algo. Cuando la amenaza de la Armada Roja apareció él y Mark básicamente perdieron casi todo contacto con el mundo exterior por alrededor de un año.

A ambos los terminaron ascendiendo después de que el último jefe del laboratorio se "suicidara" después de que se averiguara que tenía simpatía por él comunismo. Esa fue la primera vez que él y Mark comenzaron a trabajar en proyectos conjuntos.

Armas, cada que terminaban un nuevo proyecto les pedían uno nuevo; ninguno de los dos tuvo descanso por semanas, toda su comunicación con él mundo exterior fue cortada por meses y ninguno quiso arriesgarse ser acusado de algo por intentar averiguar sobre la situación en el mundo exterior y terminar "suicidándose" por tratar de averiguar más de la cuenta. Fue estresante como poco a poco el personal civil iba desapareciendo del lugar y fue sustituido por militares, sin embargo aquel cambio quizás fue beneficioso, fue la primera vez en meses que se les permitió volver al mundo exterior.

En realidad fue Mark quien aprovecho más aquellos descansos, él ya se encontraba acostumbrado al ritmo de trabajo excesivo y por lo general siempre se encargaba de cubrir parte de la cuota de trabajo de Mark. Aunque las veces que él iba a casa nunca lo hizo porque necesitara un descanso, tenía que admitirlo, desde la muerte del Jon se volvió en extremo receloso y algo paranoico, y pese al riesgo, había comenzado a robar parte del inventario y algunos planos que solía esconder en sitios que consideraba seguros, realmente debió tener la suerte de su lado para nunca ser atrapado en el acto.

Fue Mark quien le insistió que tenía que tomarse algunos días de descanso porque no podía seguir más con aquel ritmo excesivo de trabajo, siempre pensó que obedecer a Mark aquel día fue uno de los más grandes errores que alguna vez cometió, sin embargo no podía evitar pensar que si hubiera sido de otra forma ninguno hubiese sobrevivido a lo que vino después de ese día.

Fue la primera vez en poco más de un mes que encendió su teléfono, él apenas si había mantenido comunicación con Tom en todo ese tiempo pero podía recordad que su celular se llenó de mensajes y llamadas perdidas del mencionado.

Ni siquiera fue a su casa aquella noche, fue directamente a encontrarse con Tom en aquel bar de mala muerte donde se habían conocido cerca de tres años atrás, pese a los años que habían pasado aquel encuentro se mantenía tan fresco en su memoria como si hubiese ocurrido solo unas cuantas horas atrás.

Tom se veía demacrado y nervioso, ni siquiera tomo una gota de alcohol aquella noche.

-Matt debió volver hace semanas, no he podido contactarlo y nadie sabe dónde está... –él podía recordar que Tom se encontraba al borde del llanto en aquella ocasión, lo último que sabía era que el pelirrojo había viajado con su abuela pese a la amenaza constante de la Armada, pero eso no fue lo que finalmente rompió a Tom–. Edd está en manos de la armada...

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

Recordó como Tom saco una hoja arrugada de su sudadera y como sus manos temblaban mientras se la extendía. Aquella hoja tenía una fecha de cerca de dos años atrás, una orden de detención que llego solo un par de días taras al departamento de Edd.

-Tengo que ir por él.

Nunca supo que fue lo que mantuvo la esperanza de Tom de que Edd siguiera vivo, pero insistió en qué iría por él a cualquier costo y luego buscarían a Matt.

Podía recordar que por un momento quiso ir con Tom y acompañarlo en aquella misión casi suicida para ir al territorio bajo el dominio de la armada donde se encontraba aquel campo de detención del que provenía aquella orden pero no podía dejar a Mark solo, sí, Tom y él se habían vuelto amigos cercanos en aquel tiempo pero si tenía que elegir entre Mark y Tom, la respuesta era obvia.

Lo único que pudo hacer por Tom fue darle algunas de aquellas armas en las que había estado trabajando y sacado a escondidas de los laboratorios, no sin antes advertirle que era mejor que solo las usara como último recurso.

Fue la última vez que volvió a ver a Tom o al menos la última vez que lo vio como un amigo.

Miro a Edd que parecía cada vez más emocionado con aquella película mientras que él comenzaba a sentirse más y más adormecido, él tenía demasiadas preguntas sobre Edd ahora.

¿Qué había pasado con él en todo el tiempo que estuvo capturado?

¿Tom realmente había logrado rescatarlo?

¿Por qué se había ido sin decirle nada a nadie?

Sabía que Tom y Edd estuvieron juntos algún tiempo, pero...

-¡Hey! –Edd despego su vista momentáneamente del televisor para mirarlo–. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? –la mirada del otro hombre era curiosa y asintió levemente a su pregunta–. ¿Por qué te fuiste?

La incomodidad de Edd fue más que evidente e incluso pudo verle temblar levemente  mientras se acurrucaba entre su manta, fue ahí cuando supo que lo había jodido, quizás aquel no el mejor momento de hacer preguntas todavía.

-Creo que vas a tener que explicarme de que diablos trata esta estúpida película –el cambio de tema parece relajar a Edd, ellos iban a estar en aquel lugar por algunos días y quizás la mejor estrategia que podía tomar por el momento es obtener información poco a poco.

Fue poco después de una ridícula explicación que sintió como sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse y la película parecía estar en la parte más interesante o al menos eso lo que creía por la expresión emocionada de Edd en aquellos momentos.

No pudo evitar caer finalmente dormido mientras su cerebro se forzaba en atar cabos sueltos y le hacía recordar lo que había sido de su vida después de la última vez que vio a Tom y perdió a Mark.


	8. Memorias: Armada

Se detuvo para observar al grupo de soldados que formaban un círculo alrededor de aquel pobre diablo que se encontraba siendo castigado por su superior y no pudo evitar aquella sensación de familiaridad que la escena traía consigo. Apretó los dientes mientras continuaba observando el espectáculo hasta que finalmente aquel soldado colapso en el suelo y el castigo llego a su fin, se permitió quedarse unos momentos más mirando como el resto de los soldados volvían al entrenamiento dejando en el suelo a su compañero.

¿Cuántas veces se encontró en la misma situación de aquel soldado? Río para sí mismo pensando que aquello era algo realmente difícil de saber, en especial si consideraba que usualmente era castigado dos o quizás más veces en un día. El sujeto encargado de la unidad a la que fue enviado cuando ingreso en la Armada convirtió su vida en un infierno durante meses y el mapa de cicatrices en su cuerpo eran un recordatorio constante de aquello, rechino los dientes mientras aquella sensación de terror y fatalidad que le acompaño todo ese tiempo le invadió por unos segundos; giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a marcharse de aquel sitio no sin antes ordenarle a alguien que arrastrara al hombre que yacía sobre el suelo a la enfermería, no es que realmente le importara lo que sucediera con aquel soldado pero en más de una ocasión alguien se había tomado la molestia de hacer lo mismo por él.

Continúo con su camino en dirección a la zona de contención, aquel edificio gris en el extremo más aislado de la base se elevaba por sobre las otras edificaciones, incluso por sobre el edificio en el que se resguardaba el Líder Rojo; solo hacía falta dar una rápida mirada a aquella mole para sentirse intimidado por el lugar y saber que nada bueno se auguraba tras aquellas paredes.  Cuando finalmente llego a su destino comenzó con aquel tedioso protocolo de seguridad necesario para ingresar, incluso con su rango tenía que pasar por todo aquel proceso y no pudo evitar suspirar con fastidio mientras su identidad era verificada.

El blanco inmaculado del lugar lastimo su vista por unos segundos mientras que las cegadoras luces blancas le obligaron a tallarse los ojos.

Las luces del interior del edificio nunca se apagaban, negando incluso un segundo de descanso a los prisioneros de aquel sitio, había escuchado rumores de presos que habían preferido sacarse los ojos solo para tener un momento de descanso en la oscuridad y él no ponía en duda aquellos rumores, no cuando había visto prisioneros que preferían el suicidarse cuando les proporcionaba un arma y la oportunidad de escapar, siempre pensó que esos eran los más listos por sospechar que se encontraba engañándolos, en realidad ninguno de aquellos hombres tuvo nunca una posibilidad real de escapar, era enfermizo pensar que el único motivo por el que realizaba aquel engaño era porque encontraba divertido matar las esperanzas de aquellos prisioneros en el último segundo y ver la completa desesperación en sus rostros cuando comprendían la realidad de su situación.

Sus pasos resonaron en aquel pasillo alertando a los guardias que resguardaban la oficina de aquel sujeto al que se encontraba buscando, hubo una sonrisa de reconocimiento de uno de los guardias mientras que el otro permaneció siguiendo el protocolo y se adentró en la oficina que custodiaba, no se molestó en devolver el gesto de aquel rubio cenizo, “Hellucard”, aquel sobrenombre siempre le pareció ridículo pero conocer su nombre real no era algo que le importa.

Conocido al sujeto casi un año atrás, cuando termino bajo su mando después de que tuvo que sustituir a uno de los miembros de su unidad. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que se encontró cerca de asesinar al canadiense por su torpeza, sin embargo, la idea de encontrar un nuevo miembro para su unidad que se adaptara tan rápido como lo hizo el soldado frente a él siempre logro disuadirle lo suficiente para evitar que le volara la cabeza como lo había hecho con tantos otros que cometieron errores incluso más insignificantes antes que él, al menos al final mantenerlo con vida había resultado serle más útil de lo que había pensado.

Fue un accidente que terminara descubriendo con quien se encontraba la verdadera lealtad de Hellucard y ciertamente no se encontraba ni con la Armada, ni con su líder. Aquel sujeto fue responsable de lograr que Edd y Tom escaparan en más de una ocasión; nunca entendió su obsesión por arriesgarlo todo por aquel par de fugitivos y sin importar cuantas veces preguntara sobre eso, el idiota nunca pudo ofrecerle una respuesta, era desquiciante, aunque quizás él era igual de estúpido por mantenerse quitando cualquier sospecha de traición que hubiese sobre el canadiense sabiendo todo lo que podía perder por aquel encubrimiento, sin embargo, todos aquellos riesgos habían valido la pena, finalmente se encontraba cerca de encontrar a Mark y largarse de aquel sitio completamente limpio.

Examino el rostro del rubio que desvió la mirada, aquel gesto hizo que algo en su interior se removiera con inquieto y por segunda vez en aquel día un sentimiento de terror le invadió, sus manos temblaron dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo ocultando su estado alterado, no, no había desperdiciado todos aquellos años perdiéndose a sí mismo y convirtiéndose en el monstruo que ahora era por nada, Mark tenía que seguir con vida, se había mantenido con vida todos esos años sin ayuda de nadie, simplemente…

Fue el sonido de las puertas de la oficina abriéndose lo que le saco de sus cavilaciones y la necesidad de volver a su fachada le obligo a ocultar sus temores.

Cuando entro a aquella habitación lo primero que golpeo sus sentidos fue el penetrante olor a tabaco que inundaba el lugar y no pudo evitar hace un gesto de desagrado, odiaba aquel aroma tanto como aborrecía el olor a humo y carne quemada, y eso era algo que la mayoría del personal en la base conocía, incluso el Líder Rojo lo sabía y por ello gustaba de arrojar el humo de su puro en su cara solo para provocarlo sabiendo que no respondería ante sus acciones (desde que había llegado a la base principal descubrió la extraña fijación que tenía el Líder Rojo por burlase de él, quizás porque sabía que no era tan estúpido para responder a sus provocaciones o porque quería demostrar un punto en el que prefería no pensar demasiado por su propio bien). Su vista encandilada ante el cambio repentino de iluminación se paseó por el lugar que se encontraba en penumbras comparado con el resto del edificio solo para terminar enfocándose en el hombre que permanecía impasible tras el escritorio y que apagaba uno de aquellos cigarrillos que parecían nunca abandonarle en el cenicero a su costado.

-¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres?

Contemplo aquella pregunta por unos momentos mientras miraba como las pobladas cejas de aquel hombre se arqueaban en un gesto inquisitivo y se encogió de hombros al tiempo que tomaba asiento.

-Estoy aburrido –aquella frívola respuesta daba pocos motivos para dudar de sus intenciones, sin embargo el ceño fruncido del holandés le indico lo poco complacido que se encontraba con su respuesta.

Fue desagradable pasar toda una hora siendo interrogado por aquel sujeto que hizo poco por ocultar su renuencia a que la zona de contención quedase bajo su cargo.

Miro con desprecio a la mano derecha del Líder Rojo mientras caminaba tras él, Paul quería asegurarse de su lealtad y en aquellos momentos le estaba guiando personalmente a la dirección en que Mark se encontraba, su mandíbula apretada comenzaba lastimarle cada vez más a medida que se acercaban a su destino, ese hombre realmente deseaba exponerlo como un traidor, incluso había investigado todo lo relacionado a su pasado descubriendo su relación con Mark pero él no hizo más que burlarse de las acusaciones del soldado pero ahora Paul quería una prueba de aquella lealtad que había “fingido” tener todos aquellos años con la Armada.

Se detuvo sosteniéndose de la pared del corredor ante la repentina realización de que realmente no había fingido esa lealtad, fue solo hasta hace poco más de un año (un par de días después de que la cola fuera prohibida), en que recordó nuevamente cual fue el motivo por el que se unió al ejército en primer lugar, se suponía que debía rescatar a Mark de aquel infierno y sin embargo se había olvidado completamente de su único amigo mientras se encontraba embelesado por el triunfo y el constante reconocimiento, se había vuelto tan adicto a la falta de límites que la guerra le había otorgado que se olvidó de cualquier cosa que no fuera obtener un nuevo triunfo para la Armada.

Sacudió la cabeza, no podía darse el lujo de mostrar debilidad en aquel sitio ni alrededor del hombre que caminaba frente a él por lo que se obligó a sí mismo a continuar.

Un sabor a sangre inundaba su paladar cuando finalmente se detuvieron frente a una de las tantas celdas que resguardaban a los prisioneros de aquel sitio mientras que la guardia de aquella sección de celdas les presentaba sus respectos con un saludo militar.

Sintió su estómago revolverse cuando entraron dentro de aquella celda y contuvo su necesidad de correr hacia Mark que se encontraba agazapado en un rincón, lo vio gimotear y temblar, su cuerpo desnudo se encontraba cubierto de moretones, cortes y heridas infectadas que desconocía cuanto tiempo habían permanecido sin atender, trago saliva sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer.

Sus botas resonaron sobre el suelo a medida que se acercaba al cuerpo de Mark, le tomo del brazo solo para arrojarlo contra la silla de interrogatorio en el centro de la celda escuchando el chillido de dolor de Mark cuando golpeo contra el acero, miro como el rubio tanteo el suelo en un intento desesperado por encontrar algo de apoyo e intentar enderezarse, cosa que no permitió colocando un pie sobre su espalda y devolviéndolo al suelo obteniendo un lamentable gemido sofocado, permaneció en aquella posición escuchaba los lloriqueos ahogados de su mejor amigo hasta que finalmente dejo de intentar moverse; miro de reojo a Paul que había borrado aquella expresión burlesca que tenía en su rostro solo segundos antes de su arranque de violencia y le sonrió, tenía que asegurarse que su actuación ante el hombre fuera perfecta.

Mark forcejeaba y rogaba de manera desesperada mientras intentaba atarle las correas de la silla de torturas, la vista del hombre más alto era incapaz de enfocarse y podía notar la falta de respuesta de sus pupilas, realmente encontró reconfortante la idea de que Mark fuese incapaz de reconocerlo en esos momentos.

Mark continúo luchando inútilmente contra aquellas correas que le mantenían inmovilizado en aquel mueble de tortura, le miro por unos momentos dudando de sus propias acciones y rezando porque su careta no cayera antes de tiempo, ahora era momento de llegar a la peor parte, cerró los ojos pensando en su próximo curso de acción, tenía que hacer que Mark perdiera el conocimiento y hacerlo sangrar lo suficiente para que el acto fuera creíble, nada de armas de fuego, debía cuidar cada uno de sus golpes, dios, Mark se encontraba tan delgado que si se descuidaba un momento terminaría provocándole un verdadero daño.

Quería detenerse, su mente le gritaba que parara pero dudar en aquel punto no era una opción, solo serían unos minutos de dolor, Mark solo tenía que soportar aquella sesión y cuando Paul desapareciera de escena aquello no volvería a repetirse.

Se sentía enfermo, quería gritar, correr y largarse de aquel sitio pero no podía.

Su puño se estrelló contra el estómago Mark que comenzó a vomitar bilis, nuevamente miro a Paul de reojo y la incomodidad del hombre era más que evidente, sabía que Paul fue el encargado de llevar a Mark a su estado actual, había pasado tres semana torturando a Mark buscando que le diera un código sin obtener resultado alguno, es por eso que su amigo se había logrado mantenerse con vida todo aquel tiempo en ese lugar; la ira recorrió su cuerpo ante la idea de que aquel soldado ahora parecía turbado de lo que hacía en aquellos momentos, el sujeto ni siquiera se encontraba mirando aquel espectáculo que le había exigido montar.

Se alejó un par de pasos y saco aquel cuchillo que solía ocultar entre su uniforme, Mark soltó un gemido ahogado cuando sintió el filo del metal recorrer su pecho y mordió su labio intentando contener su gimoteo aterrorizado a medida que sentía el filo hundirse en su carne.

Sus nudillos se encontraban completamente pálidos mientras se aferraba al mango del cuchillo y sintió que podría llorar de alivio en aquellos momentos, finalmente Mark había caído inconsciente y podía parar. Se sentía asqueado de sí mismo y por primera vez en años se sentía sucio de encontrarse cubierto de sangre.

-Llama a un médico –ordeno a la custodia que dio una mirada nerviosa a Paul buscando su aprobación.

-Señor, el protocolo…

Interrumpió el discurso de aquella guardia estrellando su puño contra el rostro de la mujer que cayó al suelo aturdida, sacó su arma y le apunto recibiendo una mirada aterrorizada de la mujer.

-¡Baja el arma! –la voz del holandés le hizo rodar los ojos con un gesto de fastidio y se giró para enfrentar al hombre.

-Un soldado incapaz de acatar órdenes es inservible pero supongo que puedo pasar este incidente por alto por esta ocasión.

Solo basto un gesto del Paul para que la fémina saliese corriendo del sitio dejando un rastro de sangre tras de sí.

-Supongo que te encuentras satisfecho con esto –murmuro dándole la espalda al hombre y caminando al lavabo metálico empotrado en una de las paredes de la celda sintiendo con mayor urgencia la necesidad de borrar cualquier rastro de sangre de sus manos.

-No hablaste en ningún momento, ni obtuviste información, ¿miedo a que te reconociera el prisionero?

Había veneno en las palabras del hombre más bajo, sin embargo se limitó a soltar una carcajada ante la acusación, sin duda el tipo había acertado pero no le permitirá saberlo.

-Prefiero mis métodos de interrogación, después de todo nunca he tardado un mes en obtener algo de un prisionero –se burló del hombre que gruño ofendido al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo que se llevó a la boca pero que no encendió.

Ninguno hablo más después de aquello hasta que finalmente la guardia regreso en compañía de un médico que llego cargando uno de aquellos botiquines que debían portar todos los doctores de la base. Observo con discreción el rostro hinchado de la mujer, su nariz no paraba de sangrar y se encontraba hinchada y se preguntó si acaso la habría roto; fue discreto ordenándole a la mujer que se retirada y tomara el resto del día libre cosa que no dudo en hacer retirándose del lugar a la primera oportunidad de salir que tuvo.  

El medico paseo su vista entre él, Paul y Mark.

-Haz lo que te ordene, asumirá mi puesto en la próximas horas –Paul murmuro resignado antes de que retirarse del lugar.

Sonrío mirando al soldado marcharse, había logrado alejar las sospechas del hombre de su persona por el momento y ahora solo tenía que esperar a que Paul partiera de la base para que finalmente poder respirar tranquilo, desconocía los detalles de aquella misión a la que el holandés estaba partiendo pero se iría junto a su pareja y algunos soldados entre los que encontraba aquel rubio al que había posicionado dentro de aquel grupo de escolta, Hellucard le mantendría al tanto de la situación.

La insistente mirada del médico comenzó a irritarle pero sin Paul alrededor se sentía menos alterado.

-Haz lo necesario para atender al prisionero, volveré a las veintidós mil y espero un informe completo de su estado de salud, lo último que quiero es que muera antes de obtener la información para el Líder.

-Entendido, señor –fue la única respuesta del médico que le despidió con una reverencia.

Camino apresurado buscando alejarse de aquel lugar tan rápido como le fuera posible, nadie se atravesó en su camino ni hizo preguntas por mirarle cubierto de sangre mientras se apuraba a llegar a la seguridad de su habitación en la base.

Se apresuró a correr a la ducha y comenzó a tallarse desesperadamente buscando eliminar cualquier rastro de sangre de su cuerpo, su piel ardía a medida que se tallaba de forma cada vez más desesperada pero no le importaba.

Cuando finalmente termino con aquella ducha sus brazos y la mayor parte de su cuerpo se encontraba cubierto de rasguños, salió tambaleándose del cuarto de baño, sintiendo que sus piernas apenas le sostenían y se dejó caer sobre su cama completamente agotado, se desperezo solo lo suficiente para observar el reloj que colgado sobre una de aquellas desnudas paredes grises de la habitación, había estado en el baño por casi tres horas, solo le quedaban algunas horas más de descanso antes de tener que enfrentar las consecuencias de sus actos, cerró los ojos, que más daba si su único amigo lo odiaba de ahora en adelante, al menos le sacaría con vida de aquel lugar.

Encontrar descanso fue una tarea inútil, por lo que al final pasó aquellas horas revisando los planos de la zona de contención y buscando los puntos débiles de aquella edificación, su plan tomaría días y sería complicado pero debía asegurarse de tener todos los detalles cubiertos si realmente deseaba escapar.

Los minutos pasaron y finalmente tuvo que volver nuevamente a la zona de contención.

Dentro de aquel lugar no parecía haber diferencia entre el día y la noche, las luces continuaban siendo tan deslumbrantes como en el día pero decidió ignorar aquel detalle por el momento, tendría que acostumbrarse a esa constante exposición y cuidarse de ella al menos hasta que sus planes de escape se concretaran.

Aquel médico le esperaba fuera de la celda de Mark con un montón de hojas en sus manos que no dudo en extenderle.

-Pedí que se le proporcionaran los alimentos correspondientes al preso y por el momento se encuentra estable, señor. 

Despego su vista del informe que el hombre le había proporcionado, mirándole temblar ansioso a la espera de cualquier señal de aprobación.

-Bien, retírate e informa que no me molesten por el momento.

El hombre no dudo en irse del sitio dejándolo solo.

Desconocía el tiempo que paso parado frente a la puerta de aquella celda luchando contra sus propios temores hasta que finalmente entro rogando que Mark no se encontrara despierto pero para su desgracia lo estaba, el hombre se había agazapado nuevamente en la misma esquina en que le encontró la primera vez y soltó un grito realmente lamentable mientras se abrazaba a si mismo soltando balbuceos inentendibles, aquella imagen tan lamentable le hizo desear huir pero sus pies no respondieron ante su necesidad de escape.

-Mark –apenas si se sintió capaz de pronunciar aquel nombre y se encontró seguro de que su acento nunca había sonado tan marcado como en aquellos instantes, miro a Mark levantar su cabeza y girar en su dirección.

-¿Eduardo? –la voz de Mark fue un murmullo áspero.

-¿Cómo estás? –se sintió estúpido preguntado aquello pero Mark se limitó a comenzar a reír.

-Quiero morir.

Aquella declaración solo le hizo sentir aún más miserable de lo que ya se sentía en aquellos momentos, podía sentir como aquella fachada que había mantenido todos aquellos años se resquebrajaba poco a poco e hizo ápice de todo su autocontrol para no quebrarse ante el aplastante peso de la culpa. Comenzó a quitarse aquel pesado abrigo de su uniforme, la tela era cálida y supuso que Mark agradecería finalmente ser capaz de cubrirse con otra cosa que no fueran las vendas con las que se encontraba envuelto en esos momentos.

Le sorprendió que Mark no temblara ni intentara alejarse cuando se acercó a él y coloco descuidadamente el abrigo alrededor de sus hombros, ¿tanta confianza tenía en él para no realizar tales acciones evasivas? Se deslizo sobre el frío y pálido muro de la celda, sintiendo como sus pies eran incapaces de seguirlo sosteniendo y quedando a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia del rubio que se había acurrucado dentro de la prenda, nunca imagino que alguna vez alguna prenda suya llegaría a verse tan grande en el cuerpo de Mark pero así eran las cosas en esos momentos.

Fue Mark el primero en romperse y comenzar a llorar aferrándose a él, haciendo que lo único que desease fuese apartarse tan lejos de él como le fuera posible, Mark debería despreciarlo en esos momentos, reprocharle por abandonarlo todos esos años, desear su muerte y jamás haberlo conocido, no buscar consuelo en él como lo estaba haciendo.

El ensordecedor sonido de una alarma comenzó a resonar haciendo que sintiera que sus tímpanos reventarían de un momento a otro, una sensación de pánico le invadió y la necesidad de sacar su arma le domino, empujo a Mark y se levantó solo para sentir el suelo hundirse bajo sus pies mientras una sensación de vacío inundo su cuerpo.

El golpe en su cabeza le obligó a abrir los ojos, su respiración se encontraba agitada, trato de levantarse solo para ser derribado por aquellas mantas que se encontraban envueltas alrededor de su cuerpo y que le hicieron caer contra el suelo.

Le tomo algunos momentos darse cuenta de su situación, no se encontraba en ninguna celda y Mark no estaba a su alrededor, se encontraba sobre el piso de madera de aquella cabaña a la que Edd le había llevado, todo había sido un sueño, su mente le había jugado una mala broma haciéndolo recordar algo que no quería.

Cerró los ojos.

Todo aquello no había sido más que un desagradable recuerdo.

Se mantuvo mirando al techo de la sala, había un olor a comida recién preparada en el aire que hizo que una agradable sensación de familiaridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo le inundara, permaneció en suelo de la sala sin hacer esfuerzo alguno por intentar levantarse siquiera, se había quedado dormido en el sillón antes de que aquella película de horror acabase y Edd simplemente le había dejado dormir en aquel sitio.

Nuevamente cerro los ojos deseando dormir algunos minutos más, aun se sentía demasiado agotado como para querer levantarse pese al tentador aroma a comida proveniente de la cocina.

Solo se tomaría cinco minutos más de descanso.


	9. Lluvia

El sonido de un golpe seco fue suficiente para hacer que su corazón diera un vuelco y por unos segundos se sintió nuevamente como un animal acorralado, le tomo varios minutos recordar que por primera vez en años tenía compañía, suspiro con alivio sintiendo sus músculos tensos relajarse y decidió no darle importancia al asunto volviendo su atención a lo que se encontraba cocinando.

Fue hasta el último _hot cake_ estuvo listo que decidió salir de la cocina y buscar la fuente del ruido.

Cuando finalmente la encontró tuvo que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para contener sus ganas de soltar una carcajada pero no pudo evitar que una sonrisa invadiera su rostro, no estaba seguro de que era lo que encontraba tan hilarante de ver a Eduardo dormir en el piso enredado entre un montón de mantas, quizás fuera el hecho de verlo completamente relajado pese a las circunstancias o la expresión tan tranquila que poseía en esos momentos y que nunca espero ver en él, sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro intentando ahuyentar la idea de subir hasta su habitación por algún marcador permanente, ¿en que estaba pensando teniendo un pensamiento tan infantil como ese?, decidió dar la vuelta y regresar a la cocina antes de que pudiera sabotearse a sí mismo con aquel pequeño acto de inmadurez.

Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y cerró los ojos mientras se apoyaba en su brazo, podía sentir como el ambiente comenzaba a cambiar y la temperatura decencia a medida que escuchaba como afuera la lluvia golpeaba la cabaña. El aroma de la comida recién preparada era agradable pero no lograba despertar por completo su hambre, no podía evitar pensar que era una suerte que aun recordara como cocinar, habían pasado años desde la última vez que lo había hecho pero al parecer no había perdido su toque.

Por primera vez en años realmente se sentía un poco más optimista con respecto al futuro, si lograba convencer a Eduardo de respaldarlo quizás finalmente podría continuar con su plan, seguramente entre sus filas podría encontrar a algún copiloto que no le apuñalara por la espalda entregándolo a la armada.

Había estado tan desesperado por encontrar a alguien que no le importo acudir a aquella cita que a leguas lucia como una trampa, debió suponerlo, incluso aunque aquel sujeto era un desertor de la armada una oferta de indulgencia no era algo que alguien rechazaría.

Oculto su rostro entre sus manos, había estado tan cerca de ser atrapado nuevamente que la sola idea le hacía temblar como un niño asustado.

Llevo una mano a su pecho, la tela de su camisa era lo suficientemente delgada para permitirle sentir aquella cicatriz con la que Tord le había marcado para recordarle a quien le pertenecía pero aquella marca era insignificante comparada con la que se encontraba tallada en su espalda, aquellos cortes habían sido lo suficientemente profundos como para necesitar suturas para cerrarse (incluso si en ese tiempo su habilidad para recuperarse hubiera estado activa dudaba mucho que hubiera servido de algo para evitar aquellas cicatrices).  

Le había rogado a Tord que se detuviera hasta que no pudo gritar más, ¿en que estaba pensando?, Tord nunca le mostró un solo momento de misericordia desde que cayó en sus garras.

Y pensar que Tom y Matt querían devolverlo a aquel infierno, sabía que no era culpa de Matt estar de lado de lado de Tord pero Tom, él era una historia completamente distinta.

A veces realmente deseaba odiar a quienes alguna vez llamo sus amigos pero simplemente no podía, ni siquiera era capaz de odiar a Tord después de todo el infierno que le hizo pasar, alguna vez fueron mejores amigos, alguna vez fueron pareja, alguna vez creyó que sería capaz de darlo todo por Tord, ¿cómo podía odiar a alguien así?

Se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil y patético, Tord lo había atormentado, le había obligado a huir y alejarse de sus amigos, lo convirtió en menos que una puta y aun así era incapaz de odiarlo.

Estaba decepcionado de su sí mismo, si hubiera sido menos patético habría podido acabar con el reinado de Tord pero había sido incapaz de terminar el trabajo, pero lo arreglaría, lo arreglaría todo, no habría más Armada Roja, no habría Líder Rojo, no habría más guerra y todo podría volvería a ser como antes pero para eso necesitaba poner a Eduardo de su parte.

No era estúpido, desde hace tiempo había averiguado el secreto mejor guardado de la Resistencia, le había costado obtener aquella información y cuando finalmente la obtuvo sintió que todas sus esperanzas se habían esfumado, saber qué era Eduardo el verdadero líder de la resistencia había matado todas sus esperanzas de obtener cualquier ayuda de su parte por lo que se había sorprendido cuando fue rescatado por él, siempre pensó que si alguna vez volvían a encontrarse de frente Eduardo no dudaría ni medio segundo en dispararle, ahora, aquel pensamiento resultaba hilarante, quizás hace algunos años atrás así habría sucedido, sin embargo, después de haber visto a Eduardo tan preocupado por algo tan insignificante como unos simples raspones en sus manos dudaba mucho que eso ocurriera o no ocurriría a menos que le diera motivos para hacerlo.

¿Quién pensaría que el Líder de la Resistencia, el único que fue capaz de hacer retroceder al Líder Rojo y mantenerlo a raya, quien mostró una brutalidad digna de temer en el campo de batalla podría mostrarse tan preocupado por alguien a quien alguna vez detesto tanto?

Le sorprendía que Tord aún no hubiese podido averiguar quién era el verdadero líder de la resistencia, quizás por eso es que Eduardo había permanecido todo aquel tiempo sin un precio sobre su cabeza.

Incluso ahora Tord continuaba siendo el mismo idiota de siempre.

Tord.

Detestaba que sus pensamientos siempre volvieran él cada vez que tenía un momento para pensar.

¿Todos sus juramentos de amor alguna vez fueron reales?, ¿era porque creía que alguna vez lo fueron que no pudo matarlo cuando lo tuvo a su merced?

Tord le había dicho que aún lo amaba después de su último encuentro, ese bastardo sinvergüenza se lo había dicho como si todo lo que le hizo nunca hubiera pasado.

Sentía que sus ojos ardían y los tallo para evitar ponerse a llorar, lo último que necesitaba era que Eduardo despertara y lo encontrara lloriqueando como un niño.

Se levantó con pesadez de la mesa, su buen humor de unos minutos atrás había desaparecido pero quizás una taza caliente de café ayudaría a que volviera.


	10. Café

Se acurruco en las mantas ignorando el olor a comida que flotaba en el aire, incluso si su estómago gruñía exigiéndole buscar la fuente de aquel aroma prefería ignorarlo, había aprendido que la mejor forma de ignorar el hambre era continuar durmiendo y ciertamente podría dormir en cualquier parte, no era demasiado exigente con ello, se acostumbró a nunca exigir demasiado de los lugares en los que podía dormir, las mantas eran cálidas y el piso estaba seco y limpio, todo un lujo si consideraba que había tenido que dormir desde el suelo lodoso y frío de una zanja hasta una incómoda silla frente a un escritorio repleto de trabajo que parecía nunca acabar.

El golpeteo constante de la lluvia lejos de ser molesto era relajante, en su mente surgió una pequeña duda respecto a la hora, ¿cuánto tiempo había dormido?, esa era una buena pregunta pero por la forma en que se sentía seguramente más de lo que había dormido en años desde que abandono la Armada, se envolvió aun más en las mantas cubriendo su cabeza con ellas e inquieto por aquellos pensamientos que inundaron su mente.

Podía engañar a los demás pero no así mismo, extrañaba la Armada Rojo, era cierto que había vivido un infierno en aquel sitio, quizás no tanto como Mark pero fue en ese lugar donde se sintió verdaderamente libre y vivo, aquel sitio lo llevo a conocer lo peor de sí, saber que tan bajo era capaz de llegar y lo poco que realmente le importaba la vida de otro ser humano, su único arrepentimiento de aquel tiempo era el de haberse olvidado de Mark e incluso de Jon, pero finalmente obtener la libertad y el reconociendo que había anhelado toda su vida fue algo demasiado cegador para él, paso su vida limitando sus acciones gracias a la constante presencia de Jon y Mark a su alrededor, siempre fue dolorosamente consciente de que si iba a algún extremo sobre alguna situación terminaría arrastrándolos con él y eso era lo último que deseaba (aunque no lo pareciera ambos realmente le importaban a su manera) pero dentro del ejercito las cosas cambiaron completamente, él no tenía a nadie de quien preocuparse, ni nadie (salvo Mark), que le importara.

La primera vez que fue enviado a una misión se sublevo con su oficial a cargo y convenció a algunos de los soldados de seguirlo porque el pequeño marica que los comandaba se acobardo en el último momento y fue incapaz continuar con el trabajo, fue un trabajo jodidamente horrible y cruel, una masacre en toda la extensión de la palabra, prefería no recordar los detalles de aquella misión, pero no se había tentado el corazón un solo segundo, fue hasta que todo termino que fue consciente de lo que había hecho sin ningún miramiento y se sintió horrorizado de sí mismo. A veces le gustaba pensar que aquel terrible sentimiento que le invadió después de que su cabeza se enfrió fue largo y agónico pero no fue así, todo quedó en segundo plano cuando fue llamado por sus superiores dentro de la base que lejos de reprimirle por sus acciones le llenaron de halagos y alabanzas, aquello se volvió una adicción para él, antes de que diera cuenta se encontró en la base principal con un rango de general y un grupo de soldados completamente leales a él (lo suficientemente leales para traicionar a la Armada solo para seguirlo), si no hubiera sido porque el Líder Rojo decidió volver la cola ilegal estaba seguro de que nunca hubiera renunciado a la Armada.

Un aroma a café llego hasta a él, ahora definitivamente tendría que levantarse, podía ignorar el hambre pero no su adicción a la cafeína, se descubrió y permaneció mirando al techo de la sala decidiendo si valía la pena levantarse para ir a buscar un poco de su segunda gran adicción.

Se levantó con dificultad del suelo sintiendo como sus huesos crujían con el acto y se estiro perezosamente antes de sentarse en el sofá, su teléfono permanecía en la mesa de noche en el mismo lugar y posición en que le había dejado, de alguna manera aquello le provoco un cierto alivio, dudaba que Edd no hubiese visto el aparato, pero al parecer había respetado su privacidad y no lo había tomado, aunque de todas formas dudaba que hubiera podido obtener algo sin la contraseña.

Encendió el aparato sintiendo un cosquilleo nervioso en la boca de su estómago, las cosas entre ellos y la Armada (al menos dentro del país) habían llegado a un punto muerto pero eso no significaba que fuera así en todos los lugares, algunos de sus aliados en el exterior aún sufrían los embates de la Armada y luchaban por mantener sus territorios, además tenía que preocuparse por muchas cosas más, las ciudades y la población, soldados, armas, espionaje y tantas otras cosas más con las que no podía darse el lujo de cometer el más mínimo error.

Encontró solo dos mensajes en el aparato, un número desconocido con una par de frases realmente mordaces que le hicieron sonreír, incluso si desconocía el número estaba completamente seguro de saber quien había enviado aquel mensaje, definitivamente alguien estaría muy decepcionado por su fallida misión; el otro era un mensaje del número de Mark.

_< <Tres semanas>>_

Mark había sido rápido en investigar el tiempo en que se mantendría la alerta sobre ellos y eso significaba que no podrían abandonar aquel lugar hasta entonces.

Camino rumbo a la cocina y se detuvo en el marco de la puerta, su euforia ante la noticia de unas vacaciones inesperada se esfumo, se mordió el labio con incomodidad mirando a Edd, no recordaba cuantas veces había visto a Mark con la misma expresión perdida que tenía Edd en aquellos momentos pero lo que sea que estuviera pasando por su cabeza no podía ser nada bueno, se aclaró la garganta haciendo que Edd le mirada con confusión y rápidamente cambiara su expresión a una más despreocupada y alegre.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días –Edd sonrió y señalo la pila de panqueques sobre la mesa –. Comenzaba a creer que tendría que comerme todo eso solo.

-Por la forma en que comías ayer me sorprende que te quejes de eso –señalo mientras tomaba una taza y la llenaba con café.

-¿No te mordiste la lengua?

Ambos continuaron con pequeñas burlas entre ellos mientras comían hasta que se dieron cuenta de lo irreal que resultaba la situación y por uno momento se cuestionaron si realmente se encontraban despiertos.

-Entonces mi héroe, ¿ya superaste la etapa de villano?

Su primera reacción ante el alago fue ahogarse con el café y comenzar a toser escuchando la risa de Edd ante su reacción, sentía su rostro arder no del todo seguro de lo que resultaba más vergonzoso, si las burlas de Edd o su repentino alago.

-¿Héroe? Eres el primero que me llama de esa forma –dijo mientras desviaba la mirada, no mentía, no era un secreto para nadie que incluso dentro de sus propias filas era considerado una monstruo por todas las medidas que implemento cuando asumió el control.

-¿Enserio? Bueno, es una lástima, es bastante divertido verte sonrojado.

-Cierra la boca perdedor –gruño mientras deseaba golpear el rostro de su compañero solo para borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

Edd pareció captar su irritación y cerro la boca.

-Lo siento, realmente no quería burlarme… mucho, pero te juro que no fue apropósito, realmente eres la primera persona con la que hablo en años y que no me está apuntando con un arma.

-Es broma, ¿cierto? –Edd se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta y luego se dio cuenta de lo ridícula que era, aquello debía ser algo obvio, Edd era un fugitivo en territorio hostil.

-Creo que debería volverte a agradecer por salvarme, gracias por eso, sinceramente eras la última persona que creí que me ayudaría, a decir verdad, pensaba que me pegarías un tiro si alguna vez nos encontrábamos de nuevo.

-¿Qué clase de concepto tienes de mí?

-¿Quieres una respuesta sincera? –Edd se apoyó sobre su mano sin estar seguro del rumbo que estaba tomando su conversación, ¿qué más daba? –. Siempre asumí que odiabas, ya sabes, nuca nos llevamos exactamente bien y luego de lo que sucedió con el robot… bueno, es fácil sacar conclusiones.

¿Odiarlo? Él no lo odiaba, era cierto que no lo soportaba la mayor parte del tiempo y que lo aborreció por bastante tiempo durante su juventud y que incluso lo culpo por lo sucedido con Jon durante un tiempo pero jamás llegó al grado de odiarlo.

-No te odio y creo que nunca lo hice, solo creía que eras un imbécil, odioso e insoportable.

-¿Enserio?

-¿Lo dudas?

-Francamente no, pensaba lo mismo de ti.

Comenzaron a reír ante aquella coincidencia, en definitiva aquella situación tenía que ser el momento más hilarante que habían tenido en años.

Se quedaron en silencio mirándose mutuamente llegando a un silencioso acuerdo en común, sus mañanas ya habían sido arruinadas con pensamientos que no deseaban tener así que por el momento se limitarían a seguirse el juego mutuamente.


End file.
